


Kiss Kiss

by junqhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, mostly fluff bc i love cuddly!svt way too much, this is supposed to be a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junqhan/pseuds/junqhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The policy is to kiss Jisoo on the cheek. One breaks the rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be Jisoo's birthday fic (and posted on his birthday) but i think i'm just real good at being late, lmao
> 
> Vietnamese translation by bakashinyu: https://my.w.tt/UiNb/aPrXhjRJiJ

The first one to kiss Jisoo was Soonyoung.

The kiss is loud and wet—instantly cuts through Jisoo’s dream to pull him into reality. Jisoo blinks; fully awake, holds a palm to his cheek where Soonyoung has kissed him.

“Good morning, birthday boy!” Soonyoung squeals, launches himself to hug Jisoo tightly. “I am so happy they let me kiss you first. Your face is so soft, like a baby. Gosh, hyung, I _really_ like you.”

“I like you too, Soonyoung,” Jisoo laughs. “And thank you for the, um, birthday greeting.”

“Anything for you,” Soonyoung winks and smiles widely like an obedient little cat. If he had a tail, it would be wiggling side to side happily by now. “Ah, anyway, I came here to wake you up. Come on, everyone is waiting for you.”

Jisoo nods, still smiling. A familiar warmness spreads on his face, tainting his cheeks pink and apparently Soonyoung catches it. The younger giggles and kisses his cheek again, laughing before he walks out of Jisoo’s room, leaving the boy speechless in bed.

 

 

 

The next is Wonwoo, and Jisoo really doesn’t see this coming. He’s checking himself in the mirror, and suddenly he sees Wonwoo smiling sheepishly beside him from the mirror and the boy leans in to peck Jisoo’s cheek quickly. Wonwoo’s face gets completely red and he runs away before Jisoo can say anything, and Jisoo is too shocked to respond. He still can hear Wonwoo shouts _“Happy birthday, Jisoo hyung!”_ at the distant after his figure disappears behind the closed door, and the warmness is back, up to his ears. Wonwoo is not really fond with skinship other than with the ones he knew so well, and Jisoo hasn’t made it to the list yet. The farthest Wonwoo has gone was holding his hand and hugging him, but he never, ever, went for a kiss. It surprises Jisoo in a nice way, to say it honestly.

“Was that Wonwoo?” Mingyu calls, laughing when Jisoo nods at him. “Ah, too bad. He should’ve kissed you properly.”

“What are you saying?” Jisoo frowns, but the giant boy just shrugs.

“Later, hyung, later,” was his answer, and Jisoo wonders if that could even explain anything.

 

 

 

Minghao is surprisingly calm _and_ surprisingly clumsy, if Jisoo had to describe him. Jisoo knows the Chinese boy has watched him carefully during dance practice and Soonyoung nearly throws him a water bottle for losing his focus three times in fifteen minutes. 

“Fine, fine, ten minutes break!” the performance team’s captain calls off the practice and the whole room is literally groaning in relief. Jisoo lies down on the floor, calming his raging breath. Minghao drops a cold towel right on his face and Jisoo can’t be more thankful.

“Thought you might need it,” Minghao says, following Jisoo’s position on the floor. “Hyung, happy birthday.”

Jisoo puts down the towel to thank him—but his words die on the tip of his tongue when Minghao shifts to kiss his right cheek, his lips are soft and small and Jisoo can’t help but blush at the sudden contact. Minghao gets up to stretch his back muscles and quietly leaves Jisoo’s side, approaching Soonyoung to grin at him so innocently so the captain doesn’t have any other option than to forgive him and continue the dance practice session.

Jisoo gulps. Maybe this time, Soonyoung will throw the water bottle at him for losing his focus.

 

 

 

Seungcheol kisses him when Jisoo is washing his face in the bathroom, trying to freshen up after long session of tiring choreography lesson. They still have some schedules and will spend the night at the company celebrating Jisoo’s birthday, so he can’t be tired—not now.

The leader sneaks behind him and puts his arms around Jisoo’s waist, startling him. Seungcheol laughs, his voice muffled on Jisoo’s shoulder.

“Hurry up and clean the foam, I have something to tell you.”

Jisoo does as told, and suddenly a kiss landed on his cheek when he’s about to reach a towel to dry his face.

“Seungcheol!” he shrieks, surprised. “You made your face wet!”

Seungcheol grins. “It’s okay. I still wear my lipstick and it will smear into your newly cleaned skin if you dried your face first. Anyway, happy birthday, Jisoo. We’re all so grateful to have you with us. Stay amazing as you are now, huh?”

Jisoo has heard from the fans that Seungcheol does have the capability to sweet talk and practically melt everyone with his words, but he’s never heard it himself, so he was just laughed at it with the others at fansigns and several events post-debut. And now the said capable person is standing behind him with his arms securely wrap Jisoo’s waist, and Jisoo just heard the sweetest birthday greeting from someone he knew so far today.

“Thank you, Seungcheol,” Jisoo says, his face flushed. Seungcheol laughs and pecks his cheek once again, messing his hair softly and tell him to finish quickly because the others are waiting outside to use the bathroom.

 

 

 

Hansol and Chan kiss him on each cheek when they’re going to have lunch, both turn into a giggling mess when Jisoo blushes at the sudden action. “Happy birthday, handsome hyung,” Chan says first, blowing air kisses to Jisoo. 

“Happy birthday, handsome,” Hansol says in English, and Chan laughs at how Jisoo’s expression changes hearing the word ‘handsome’ from the younger. “What, you’re handsome and I’m not supposed to hide this fact, not at your birthday.”

“Oh my god, _go away_ , you both are helpless at being romantic.”

The trio turns around to find Seungkwan standing behind them, hands on his hips and he shakes his head like he just saw the most ridiculous scene ever. Apparently, he did.

“You’re not any better than us,” Hansol comments. Seungkwan laughs, walking toward them. He puts an arm around Jisoo’s shoulder to pull him down and one hand holds the elder’s chin firmly, kissing him on the cheek wet and soundly. It reminds Jisoo of Soonyoung’s kiss this morning, but Seungkwan’s lips are much softer and smaller than the dancer’s. Hansol and Chan flinch, and Jisoo can only blink dazedly.

“Happy birthday, you sweet and soft bundle of fluff! If you didn’t know how much I love you, well, now you know. Also, Hansol is kind of right, you’re really handsome. I wish I could have half of your face so my one hundred percent gorgeous face would be one hundred and fifty percent gorgeous.”

Hansol and Chan facepalm in unison, then sigh exasperatedly. They look at each other before dragging Seungkwan away from Jisoo and heading out the room—still manage to wave at him. Jisoo laughs, he loves his members so much.

 

 

 

Jisoo likes spending time with Seokmin. The boy is bright and cheerful and always has something to share with him. The tall vocalist sits beside him after lunch, asking how many kisses he had received today.

“That was a lot,” Jisoo laughs. “I thought it’s weird that everyone suddenly kissed me today. Was it a special occasion you all planned for me?”

“It’s a secret!” Seokmin chuckles, “Now is my turn.”

Seokmin leans in to press his lips against Jisoo’s cheek. The kiss is very Seokmin; gentle yet playful. The lip to skin contact doesn’t last long but Jisoo can feel shiver runs down his spine even after Seokmin pulls away as his face, it’s something like a reflex now, blushes into the kiss.

“You’re so cute,” Seokmin says, “happy birthday, Jisoo hyung.”

 

 

 

Jisoo knows he can’t expect anything from Mingyu. The tallest person of the group (who is, sadly, still growing) likes surprises, loves surprising people, and is always full of surprise. His surprise works for Jisoo this time.

Jisoo is sitting away from his members, busy minding his own business until he feels a tall shadow surrounds him. Of course it’s Mingyu, no shadow ever swallows Jisoo’s figure whole with just standing behind him the way Mingyu’s shadow does. Jisoo looks up to meet his grin, and Jisoo can’t help but laugh.

“Hi, Mingyu.” He greets the tall boy with a wide smile.

“Hi, hyung,” Mingyu takes the seat beside Jisoo, stretching his impossibly long limbs. “Ah, I’m so tired. Are you tired, hyung?”

“Not really,” answers Jisoo. “If I had to be honest, I am so happy today. Doesn’t it sound childish?”

“Well, no? Nothing is wrong with being happy, especially when it’s your birthday.”

Jisoo’s face softens, Mingyu is _always_ so unpredictable. “Thank you, Mingyu.”

Mingyu scrunches his nose. “No, no, don’t thank me just yet. I haven’t done anything on my part.” He suddenly gasps and shouts, “Oh my god! Soonyoung pulls Jihoon’s pants down!”

Jisoo turns his head at the direction Mingyu points out, but he doesn’t see anything—not even Soonyoung or Jihoon. He turns his head back to face Mingyu and accuse him for his lie right when Mingyu presses a kiss to his cheek.

Jisoo freezes. Mingyu grins.

“Happy birthday, our beautiful ray of shunshine!” Mingyu pulls Jisoo into a bone-crushing hug, attempting to English but eventually failed at the funny pronunciation. “I love you!”

“I love you too, Mingyu,” Jisoo says between his laughter and pain of being crushed between Mingyu’s long arms and big body. “Also, it’s sunshine, not shunshine.”

“Technically the same,” Mingyu rolls his eyes and kisses Jisoo’s cheek again.

 

 

 

Junhui’s kiss is just like him—short, quick, almost mysterious. His lips touch Jisoo’s cheek for barely three seconds but the warmness lingers, as he laughs breathily against Jisoo’s face.

“Oh my god, everyone was going crazy over this, I can’t believe I’d just be as crazy.”

“Over… what?”

“This,” Junhui pokes Jisoo’s cheek with his finger. “Don’t you know that the whole group is technically in love with you after they kissed you on the cheek today? They said you’re the real angel and Jeonghan needs to stop calling himself that.”

Jisoo blushes brightly at his words. “Well, uh, thank you.”

Junhui smiles, that smile he only uses when he’s going to float his fans away. “You’re welcome, hyung. Happy birthday.”

 

 

 

Out of the members, Jisoo doesn’t expect Jihoon to involve in this kind of thing. Jihoon is the most rational person on the group, he practically leads the team when Seungcheol is not on his right mind, which is almost every day. Jihoon plays along with them, sure, but skinship isn’t his favorite thing and everyone knows that. Jisoo won’t be upset if Jihoon be the only member who didn’t get to kiss him on the cheek as a birthday present—but apparently he’s wrong.

Jihoon gestures at Jisoo to come closer with his finger, and wordlessly asks him to stoop down. Jisoo does without asking, but then Jihoon loops his arms around Jisoo’s neck and kisses him on the cheek.

Jihoon’s face gets pinker than Jisoo’s as he whispers a happy birthday to him, and Jisoo ruffles his hair softly, chuckling low.

“Thank you, I thought you’re not going to do this.”

“I didn’t at first, but you’re still my hyung and I wanted to show you… that I love you as much as the others do. I wanted to write you a song as gift, but I didn’t have that much time. Just one kiss wouldn’t kill, isn’t it?”

Jisoo nods, laughing. “Yeah, sure it wouldn’t kill.”

 

 

 

Jeonghan only kisses him when Jisoo’s birthday is almost over, only few minutes to midnight, after they wrapped up the birthday party with everyone at the company. Jeonghan pushes him to the wall on his room and traps Jisoo there with his own body, crashing their mouths together.

Jisoo needs some minutes to finally comprehend what is Jeonghan doing right now, but it’s too late to stop—Jeonghan won’t let him, and he can’t find himself giving resistance to Jeonghan’s constant pressure on his lips. Jeonghan is an excellent kisser, god, Jisoo is willing to spend the rest of his life being kissed like this.

Jisoo fills his lungs with oxygen when Jeonghan pulls away to mouth on his jaw and chin, pressing little kisses that leave his head spinning. “Hey,” he calls the other boy. “Everyone kissed me on the cheek, why are you doing this differently?”

“There’s no point of being special if I kiss you the same way with them,” Jeonghan says, breathing warm and rapid against Jisoo’s skin. “You’ve had enough of everyone today. I want my kisses to stay on you the longest, the ones you can’t forget for days. That’s why,” he kisses the corner of Jisoo’s mouth softly, “it’s called a birthday present.”

Jeonghan’s words go straight to Jisoo’s pants as he feels something tightens inside him. This is why Jeonghan puts himself last, Jisoo thinks, to exactly torture him like _this_. He hates Yoon Jeonghan and the brilliant brain he has inside his head.

Jeonghan pecks him on the lips once before slides down to attack Jisoo’s neck—sucking and slightly biting, and suddenly keeping quiet is something impossible for Jisoo to do. He groans lowly on his throat when Jeonghan laps the bruise under his ear with his tongue, warm and wet tongue meets his skin in a magical way that Jisoo starts seeing stars.

Jeonghan is still happily marking him when the door harshly opened from outside—Seungcheol stands there with a brow raised. Jisoo yelps in surprise, trying to push Jeonghan away, but the other boy pins him down and effectively blocks his range of movement.

“What are you doing here?” asks Jeonghan, annoyed. “And when you are going to learn how to knock, Seungcheol, I swear to god.”

“I knew you’d be doing this, so I came to remind you not to leave hickeys—fuck, did you just leave one? There? Under his ear? Yoon Jeonghan you fucking horny beast, we have a fucking photoshoot schedule tomorrow! How are you going to explain _that_ to the makeup crew?”

“Oh, come on!” Jeonghan stomps his foot, “You can just say they are mosquito bites.”

“I am not going to do that, _you_ do.” Seungcheol glares at Jeonghan, and his face significantly changes as he smiles at Jisoo. “Don’t worry, baby, everything is under control. Have a good night, Jisoo!”

Jisoo doesn’t even have the time to laugh at the situation before him; Jeonghan is kissing him again after Seungcheol shut the door. Jisoo grunts when Jeonghan sucks another mark to his skin, and the other boy stops to look at him worriedly.

“Did I hurt you?” asks Jeonghan, concerned.

“No,” Jisoo’s face is pink and warm and flushed to his chest. “It’s just… how are you going to explain the marks when the makeup crew saw them tomorrow?”

“Ah, that,” Jeonghan smirks, pressing his lips to Jisoo’s ear and nuzzles on his earlobe until Jisoo shivers at the contact. “They are mosquito bites, and they are going to believe that.”

“How are you so sure about it?”

“It’s because I’m me,” Jeonghan tilts Jisoo’s head to kiss him on the lips, slow and soft and languid. “I’ll just say the mosquitos these days are a bit… aggressive.”

Jisoo’s laughter is swallowed by Jeonghan lips.

 

(He isn’t going to argue, anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> me: am i qualified enough to write a member-centric fic? :D :D :D  
> everyone: you're still jihan af, tami  
> me: :(
> 
>  
> 
> also, i'm aware that not everyone ships jihan because they ship jeonghan with another member, or even dislike jihan, but please note that i am **NEVER** forcing anyone into this ship/that ship just because i write them. i'm not writing for people's expectation, not anymore. i'm writing what i want to write, and i'm comfortable enough with that.


End file.
